Give me Warmth
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Shiroyasha itu... Juga manusia... Yang memiliki hati... Dan membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan bernama cinta. Tidak salah kan bila dia mendapatkannya? / GinHiji fic


Warning : fic pelarian! OOC(sangad) beserta teman-temannya, Gintoki(seme) x Hijikata(uke), Spoiled!Gin-san! Isinya membingungkan! Bagi yang tidak suka tolong jangan baca. Bagi yang suka silahkan baca.

A/N : tiba-tiba mendapat ide di tengah ngerjain fic laen. Dan sekaligus ingin meramaikan fandom GinHiji indo. Semoga fic jelek ini dapat menghibur para fujo yang sedang butuh asupan(?).

Oke. Selamat membaca^^

* * *

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Give me Warmth © Hiria-ka

* * *

Saat itu...

Di tengah-tengah ribuan mayat yang ber-gelimpangan dengan bermandikan darah...

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut putih, yang sejatinya belum mengetahui apapun mengenai arti kehidupan...

Tengah duduk di atas tubuh salah satu mayat tanpa ada rasa takut akan dosa sedikit pun.

Penampilannya sangatlah lusuh, selusuh wajahnya yang selalu menampakan ekspresi malas dengan mata ikan matinya yang seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan dunia.

Padahal... bila dilihat lebih jelas dari pancaran iris ruby nya, anak itu nampak sangat kesepian.

Satu tangan mungilnya memeluk erat sebuah pedang yang entah di dapatnya dari mana. Sedang tangannya yang lain tengah menggenggam sebuah onigiri bulat, yang kemudian di lahapnya perlahan.

Gigitan pertama telah dinikmatinya, namun... belum sempat ia melanjutkan gigitan keduanya pada onigiri bulat itu, sebuah tangan besar tengah penepuk kepalanya hingga ia tertunduk.

Dengan wajah polosnya, ia pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan besar itu.

"Setelah mendengar ada iblis yang memakan korban, aku datang kesini... Apa itu kau?"

Ah... ternyata hanya seorang pria dewasa berambut panjang yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya...

"Iblis yang lumayan lucu, ya"

Tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari orang asing di depannya, bocah kecil itu malah menepis tangan besar yang berada di kepalanya, lalu melompat jauh dan memasang kuda-kuda waspada dengan wajah datarnya yang berubah serius.

Tak ada rasa takut sama sekali yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Tangan mungilnya perlahan menarik keluar katana yang sedari tadi dibawanya dari sarung pedang. Menunjukan betapa mengerikannya bilah pedang itu dengan lumuran darah segar yang belum mengering.

"Apa kau juga mengambil katana itu dari mayat-mayat ini?"

Lagi. Sang bocah bersurai perak itu hanya diam menatap waspada tanpa mau menjawab.

Dijilatnya sebutir nasi yang tengah menempel di sudut bibirnya dengan lambat tanpa melengahkan penjagaannya.

"Anak kesepian yang melucuti mayat, untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, ya..."

Tatapan anak itu berubah lebih tajam. Namun hal itu tetap tak berpengaruh pada si pria dewasa yang masih memperlihatkan senyuman lembutnya.

"Itu sangat mengesankan... tapi,"

Bocah lusuh itu semakin menurunkan kuda-kudanya. Bersiap menyerang.

"...Kau tidak butuh pedang itu lagi"

Namun.. dirinya malah tertegun, bingung dengan kata-kata si pria dewasa. Tapi, meski begitu garis wajahnya masih tetap waspada.

"Pedang yang digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, dan menakuti orang lain,"

Pria dewasa itu memegang katana yang terselip rapi di pinggangnya dan sedikit mengangkatnya lalu memutarnya dengan hentakan kecil, membuat sang bocah sempat mendelik kaget karena mengira itu adalah gertakan darinya.

"...Harus dibuang"

Iris merah itu mengecil dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. Pertanda kesal dengan omongan si pria dewasa.

Namun, sebelum bocah lusuh itu siap menghunuskan pedangnya, pria dewasa itu sudah terlebih dulu melemparkan pedang yang dimilikinya kearah sang bocah, yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sempoyongan dikarenakan bobot katana yang lumayan berat.

"Aku berikan pedangku, padamu"

Pria dewasa itu berbalik setelah memberikan seulas senyum padanya,

"Jika kau ingin belajar cara menggunakannya dengan benar..."

—Dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Ikutlah bersamaku"

Membuat sang bocah yang kesepian itu cukup tertegun dengan kata-katanya. Dan masih terdiam sambil menatapi punggung si pria dewasa yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mulai sekarang kau akan mengayunkan pedang itu, bukan untuk membunuh musuhmu. Bukan untuk membunuh kelemahan mu dan melindungi dirimu sendiri._

 _Tetapi untuk melindungi jiwa mu yang terdalam. Dan juga..._

 _Orang-orang yang kau sayangi._

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar merah keemasan matahari sore kian menghias suasana taman yang sudah mulai sepi.

Semua orang yang tadinya bermain ataupun berpacaran di sana telah lenyap bersamaan dengan berlalunya pukul empat sore, yang mewajibkan mereka untuk pulang. Entah hanya sekedar untuk mandi ataupun berkumpul dengan keluarga sembari menunggu makan malam tiba.

Sekarang,

Hanya tersisa dua insan berjenis sama yang masih betah berada disana tanpa mempedulikan sinar jingga matahari yang sudah menyorot kearah mereka.

Si pemuda bersurai hitam masih asyik menyesapi rokoknya sembari menyandarkan satu tangannya di bangku taman yang sedang ia duduki. Sementara si pemuda bersurai silver, masih tertidur nyenyak di pangkuan sang kekasih.

Tak lama, terdengarlah sebuah suara— atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ringtone— dari ponsel si pemuda pecinta _mayo_ itu.

Dengan malas, tangan kirinya langsung mengambil ponsel yang ada dalam saku jasnya dan sesegera mungkin mengangkat telpon nya setelah melirik nama kontak yang tertera disana.

"Toshi? Kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau belum sampai di markas? Apa ada kendala di patroli mu? Zaki bilang kau meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba"

"Tch..." Hijikata membuang puntung rokoknya sembarang. "Kondo-san, jangan mengintrogasiku dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti itu..." keluhnya sembari memainkan helaian perak ikal milik kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur. "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, nanti aku—"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika dilihatnya pemuda silver itu— Gintoki— mulai membenarkan posisi kepalanya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"...? Hijikata? Apa yang kau lakukan disin—"

Jari telunjuk pemuda _mayo_ itu segera menempel di bibir sang Yorozuya yang langsung terdiam dengan wajah sedikit menekuk kesal.

"Oi? Toshi? Kau masih disana?"

"A-aah... ya, maaf Kondo-san, nanti aku akan pulang—" kata-katanya kembali tepotong ketika melihat si natural perm bodoh itu tengah membuat ulah dengan melingkarkan satu tangan jahilnya pada pinggangnya tanpa mau mengangkat kepalanya dari paha empuk yang menjadi bantalnya.

"Biarkan aku memonopoli mu hari ini..."

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Hijikata ketika melihat sisi manja dari pemuda silver itu. yah... meskipun tidak bisa dibilang manja juga sih... tapi... memang beginilah cara Gintoki kalau sedang mencari perhatiannya.

"Errr... Kondo-san, sepertinya aku akan pulang setelah makan malam..."

.

.

.

.

.

Asap rokok kembali terkepul dari mulutnya.

Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada penyanggah jembatan merah yang melengkung di atas sungai. Manik biru gelapnya hanya memperhatikan langit malam yang bertabur bintang tanpa memprotes sosok white demon yang sedari tadi memeluknya dari belakang sembari menenggelamkan kepala peraknya pada tengkuk nya.

Entah berapa lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu.

Yang jelas, Hijikata sangat mengerti akan rasa kesepian yang kembali melanda samurai silver itu dikala ia tak sengaja mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama sang Guru tersayang. Yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai ayah sendiri, mungkin.

Ya. Kalau sudah begini, Hijikata juga tak bisa mengabaikan si natural perm itu seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Gintoki sendiri, selalu merasa cukup hanya dengan berduaan seperti ini dengan wakil komandan iblis itu. Walau segalak apapun Hijikata padanya, dia selalu bisa membuat rasa kesepiannya menghilang dengan kehangatan yang selalu diberikannya padanya. Tentu, dengan caranya sendiri, membuat hati kesepiannya menjadi jauh lebih nyaman. Meskipun Gintoki memiliki dua bocah nakal yang sangat menyayanginya, tidak pernah sekali pun ia membiarkan sisi lemahnya dilihat oleh mereka.

Ya. Hanya Hijikata Toushirou lah yang ia biarkan untuk melihat sisi lemahnya yang sangat menyedihkan ini. Bahkan ke-empat teman seperjuangannya dan juga nenek Otoshe, tak pernah tahu bila Gintoki sang _Shiroyasha_ , ternyata memiliki sisi lembek layaknya manusia lain.

Dihirupnya terus aroma wewangian yang masih menempel di sekitar leher pemuda surai hitam itu.

Baginya, leher jenjang Hijikata adalah tempat yang paling ia sukai untuk menenangkan diri. Yah... selain ia bisa menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur di sana dengan tidak tahu malu? —ah, aku lupa, kau kan memang tak punya malu"

Celetukan dingin itu membuat Gintoki sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Hee... kau sendiri kenapa mau-maunya menemani ku, bahkan sampai memberi kepalaku pangkuan gratis hmm? Sebegitu sayangnya kah dirimu pada Gin-san?"

Sebuah sikutan yang cukup kencang mengenai perutnya.

"Ow!"

"Jangan mimpi kau bodoh. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku masih memiliki belas kasihan pada mu"

Dan seringai tipis pun menghias wajah Gintoki.

"Heh... begitu ya..." Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang Fukuchou seraya mempererat rengkuhannya pada perut pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu, menginaplah dirumah ku malam ini. Aku ingin kau tidur sambil memeluk ku sampai pagi"

Hijikata berbalik menghadap pemuda keriting alami itu dengan sepasangan tangan yang masih belum mau melepaskannya. Dan dengan cepat mendorong kening Gintoki dengan dua jarinya.

"Permintaan konyol macam apa itu? Kau tuli ya? Tadi kan kubilang aku akan pulang setelah makan malam, kalau tidak, Kondo-san pasti akan ribut karena mencemaskanku, _teme_ "

"Cih!" pemuda keriting itu membuang muka kesal dengan perempatan yang mencuat di pipinya. Persis seperti seorang bocah yang sedang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan balon. "Gorilla! Gorilla! Gorilla! Sebenarnya kekasih mu itu, aku atau dia?!"

Melihatnya, Hijikata langsung mendengus geli. "Hoi, jangan mulai kekanak-kanakan... mana mungkin juga aku mau pacaran dengannya"

Andai saja si Gorilla yang dimaksud mendengar kalimat Hijikata barusan, dia pasti akan menangis.

"Geh... kalau begitu, temani Gin-san malam ini! Dua bocah itu sedang tak ada dirumah, jadi... Gin-san sangat kesepian..."

Wakil Komandan itu membuang puntung rokoknya lalu menyampirkan kedua tangannya di pundak lebar Gintoki.

"Yah... karena kau sudah mengemis padaku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya"

Senyuman cerah langsung menghias wajah tampan si pemuda silver. Bagai seorang bocah yang telah berhasil membujuk sang ibu untuk membelikannya balon.

"YATTAZO!"

Dan tanpa mau melepaskan pelukannya, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Hijikata di depannya dengan gembira. Membuat sang Oni Fukuchou reflek memeluk pundaknya sambil marah-marah karena terkejut dengan tindakan spontan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa bosan, jari-jari rampingnya terus membelai lembut surai perak keriting milik pemuda yang saat ini tengah berbaring di sampingnya dan dengan seenaknya memeluk pinggannya tanpa izin.

"Aku rasa... sifat bodoh mu inilah, yang membuatnya menyangimu..."

"Entahlah... tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena dapat bertemu dengannya"

Pemuda silver itu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping sang Fukuchou sembari membenamkan kepalanya ke dada pria itu. Menikmati dekapan hangat yang merengkuh kepalanya.

"Oi, angkat kepala mu, aku jadi merasa seperti sedang menyusui seorang bayi besar"

Walau protes, Hijikata tidak sedikit pun mendorong kepala Gintoki agar menjauh.

"Hmm... _ya da yo_ (tidak mau)... aku ingin kau memeluk Gin-san sampai pagi"

"Geh..." Hijikata hanya mendengus geli untuk kedua kalinya, lalu memberikan tepukan lembut di kepala Gintoki layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah menidurkan anaknya.

"Dasar Iblis kesepian..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Shiroyasha itu... juga manusia..._

 _Yang memiliki hati... dan membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan bernama,_

 _Cinta._

.

 _Tidak salah kan bila dia mendapatkan nya?_

.

.

.

-ENDE-

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. ^^


End file.
